This Program Project integrates the effort of personnel from several University departments and the Fox Chase Cancer Center. It is necessary to maintain communications with personnel at the National Cancer Institute and various University offices, such as the Office of Research Administration. It is the responsibility of the Core Leader and the Grants Manager to correspond with grants management officials at both NCI and the University to assure compliance with applicable regulations and to clarify administrative issues as they arise. Regular meetings on an at least monthly basis are held between Project and Core Leaders, Co-Investigators, Advisors and others associated with the project to promote collaboration and exchange of scientific information. Administrative core personnel facilitate communications between the Project Leaders to schedule these meetings. In addition, an External Advisory Panel meets periodically with the members of the research group. Core personnel ensure that the grant is managed and transactions are carried out with attention to University accounting and purchasing practices and NIH regulations. This necessitates liaison with grants management specialists at NCI, contract administrators at the Office of Research Administration and the Medical School Business Office at the University, and for matters concerning the subcontract agreement contained in Project by Yen, officials at Fox Chase Cancer Center. All budgets submitted to NIH are handled by Core personnel, as well as all post-award budgets, that are forwarded to appropriate University personnel to establish accounts for payment of personnel and spreadsheets and are reconciled with University-generated transaction records. A third area that will in the next funding period be absorbed into the administrative core is biostatistical support. It is anticipated that Project by Bernhard will consume more effort also in this regard since the biostatistician will be closely involved in the design and analysis of the animal experiments proposed in Project by Bernhard but the biostatistician will be available for experiment design and analysis to all the projects as needed. Core personnel will ensure that grant-related purchases are appropriate and costs are minimized whenever possible. The Core provides the primary source of clerical support for the Principal Investigator and a secondary source for other investigators associated with the Program Project. This support includes typing of manuscripts, progress reports and data, assisting in the purchasing and accounting functions, making travel arrangements for project personnel and establishing meeting times and seminar schedules for the Principal Investigator and Project Leaders.